Periwinkle
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not steal or tamper with the code/character!! |-|new= revamping code, kiddos PERIWINKLE ~激烈~ I'' will ''be queen one day : appearance gonna revamp this Pure scales, as white as the snow, but contoured with blue, like the ice. Her main scales are a fresh, pure white, the color of newfallen snow. Snow without the disturbance of dragons, still crisp and new. Her secondary scales are the color of the edges and shadows in ice when it's not quite clear, still with clouds of white, with blue making an appearance. A light, light periwinkle, the color she was named after. The membranes of her wings are a silver, cold and gray. Perhaps silver is really not silver, only gray, but with more sparkle. It's her eyes that truly stand out. The periwinkle color her mother named her for, but they do take on an icy blue color, dusted into the purple-blue. They're icy and harsh, showing no remorse, no emotion, almost as if they were slabs of ice themselves. Her build is tall and angular, full of sharp edges. She holds herself high, proud and imposing. Trained to make every move perfect as a child, she holds her head up. Lean yet strong, she's tall and strong, even if she doesn't seem so. All sharp edges, not rounded or softened, no sugarcoated edges. Her snout is angular and thin. Her cheekbone leads a crisp line towards her chin, which cuts off sharply. Not dainty, just thin. this is what i was born for. don't you dare take it from me now. : personality Confusing. But so simple. Periwinkle knows herself. But there are very few others that do. Periwinkle, to put it simply, is a dragon you could spend your entire life with, and still not begin to understand. Icy cold on the surface, like the rest of her tribe. Cold and unfeeling, refusing to allow emotions before harsh, true logic. Stony-faced, she could sentence a sister to execution and not blink an eye. Clever. Icy, and cold. Always working to her benefit, hers and the Ice Kingdoms. You may believe you're working alone. But no, you're working under her hand. Look lower. There's a dragon there that's more than just a harsh, stone robot. Her foundations lie at where she was born and raised, the palace. When it crumbles, she crumbles. She relies on that power and strength associated with it. She cares for her family, she really does. But she can not afford to look weak or incompetent in the eyes of others. She must be strong and unemotional. Underneath it all. Underneath layers and layers from years of work, layers of icy frigidness like the palace around her. A whispering voice that lies dormant hidden behind her facade that wishes for more. Wishes to be different from every other lying, cold IceWing. The voice that mumbles, there is someone else that could have been Periwinkle. But no, that Periwinkle is gone, now. Sometimes she sees another whos voice has awakened and consumed them and fills them with emotion and reckless excitement. She scoffs, of course, as IceWing protocol dictates. But somewhere inside... she envies them. But some things are buried too deep to be unearthed. if i go down, i'm not going down alone. : abilities frostbreath Her tribe's ability extends to her as well. It, by no means, is particularly interesting or strange. dignification Her entire life has been spent to replace her ditsy aunt and her idiotic daughters. Her father taught her to carry herself tall, to speak with an authoritative tone, and, in general, to be a queen one day. She's imposing, a queen in her own right. logical She was never taught to follow emotion. To her, emotion is a setback to seeing the world as logically as possible. She makes the logical choice, not the one that goes with emotion. i am here to do my duty as queen, and i will not accept setbacks. : relationships Cloud- Cousin, related by a fragile strand of shared blood. Queen Crystal- Her incompetency aunt, one who can not do her job Baroness Vanilla- Just another foolish baroness, pretending her thievery was unnoticed and would come to good use. Tern- Technically her great-uncle, wise and respected. Ptarmigan- A traitor, respected for his last actions Eider- An incompetent guard, assuming his position is higher than it is. Effervescent- Another stowaway. Neutral text : history Before you know Periwinkle, you had to know that she had a twin brother. Had, not has. Periwnkle and Phthalo were hatched from the same egg. They knew each other better than anything. But Phthalo was sickly and weak, and useless, anyways. It was Periwinkle that was trained. Phthalo might have recived military training if he was stronger, but no. The only reason he was kept around was at Periwinkle's insistance. She never gave up on her brother. Periwinkle, as a young dragonet, was groomed to be queen one day. Harsh coldness and prim posture was forced on her. Spine straight, head held high. Listen to your subjects, be a good ruler, better than your aunt. Young Periwinkle smiled through the pain, counting down the minutes old design!! 7121f6e1-6367-4c6f-b10c-6b98e137bd57.png|spix|link=User:Spix227 Periiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiwinkle.png|ahill|link=User:Wolfy Mesmer 20180905 172223.jpg|rain|link=User:Rain The FanWing periwinkle.png Periwinklesketch.png|Dreaming|link=User:ADragonDreaming881 Chibi Periwinkle.png|avalon|link=User:AvalonCat Periwinkle flowers.png|intergalactic IMG 20181121 182912.jpg|pinktiger Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Status (Royalty)